Talk:List of Megami Ibunroku Persona Skills
Skill types I'm not too far into the game yet, so I've had to dig to find out which type some of the skills are supposed to be, but I'm not convinced that they're correct; does it say anywhere in the game specifically which skills are which type, or does it just have to be inferred based on the persona's subtype? Tathra (talk) 04:13, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :The game says what skills are what type except for Bless, Prayer, Occult, and Nerve. From there, we have to infer based on the subtype of the Persona/demon. I admit, it's a bit confusing...--Otherarrow (talk) 12:36, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah; initially, we should probably just have holy and dark broken down as it is in the game by the skill symbols (which is basically just expel, death, buff, debuff/status inflicting, and status curing, though buff and debuff are surely the same category despite using different symbols) except in cases where a skill only shows up for specific subtypes (so, for example, if only Miracle subtypes end up having/learning Recarm naturally, we could classify it as miracle) but something tells me there wont be very many skills like that. Any enemies like Ihika (weak to death and curse) can hopefully help to narrow down some things down, but there's a lot of enemies that null/repel ailments but it doesnt say anywhere on their stat sheet that they do so, which isnt very helpful. Tathra (talk) 15:33, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Debuffs are a different element from buffs, I am pretty sure. One is Prayer, while the other is Nerve? Something like that. Anyway, demons can learn skills not of their subtype. After all, the Miracle type is primarily an offensive spell type, and demons having that subtype just given them an innate resistance/absorption to it. Enemies who null/repel ailements because enemies tend to resist/null/repel spells that are the are the same type as their type and subtype (I think it's like, having the same type as the spell's "supertype" gives you innate resistance to it, while having the same subtype as the spell's type allows you to block/repel/absorb it outright. The opposite for weaknesses; weak instead of repel, etc) What is the subtype of these demons? Then there is your answer.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:45, September 20, 2013 (UTC) SP usage by demons I've always wondered how SP worked for demons since they do have SP values unlike in P2. Then I decided to pay attention to which spells they used and to check their current SP in the "Analyze" menu after each battle turn. This made me realize that demons do use SP and unlike Personas the cost isn't the same (yes, this info didn't come from any Japanese site. I collected it myself and it was as tedious as it sounds). Different demons use the same amount of SP for the same spell and magic/physical doesn't cost anything. Some things to keep in mind: * Outside of the Dia family, all spells cost the same amount of SP as SMTif, which is fitting. * Unfortunately, some spells can't be learned by demons so we have no way of knowing how much they cost. Well... technically Tesso knows Magry, Chisato knows Freila and Pandora/Nyx knows Diarama but since they're bosses their SP shows as "????" (which is also why I don't know if boss-only spells even cost anything at all). * I don't think demons can use Recarm spells. I've stalled numerous fights trying to make them use it but to no avail. The reason I think so is because when you defeat enemies in the front row the back row is pushed forwards and reviving demons would be complicated. I don't think I've ever seen wild demons use revive spells in the NES-era SMT games either (the earliest game that does it that I know of is P2). I believe it's safe to assume wild demons only know revive spells so they can be passed through fusion. * I also haven't seen any demon use the Occult ailments (Doroid, Quikka, etc.) no matter how much I stalled. I also believe those are for inheritance only. * The biggest enigma of all: Cherub and his being the only demon who learns Hieroglyphein. He never used it and unlike the Recarm/Occult spells it isn't inheritable. He MUST use it since Personas have Hieroglyphein resistances for a reason but I gave up after many hours of failed attempts. G.A.S.A (talk) 21:34, March 26, 2018 (UTC)